


kisses are better than cocoa

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, but meh, literally too sweet tho, post-getting soaked on a basketball court setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami takes Kuroko home after heavy rain interrupts their time at the basketball court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses are better than cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



They’re both soaked to the bone when they finally get back to Kagami’s apartment. The first thing Nigou does is jump out of Kuroko’s arms and head for the small dump of towels in the corner of the living room. Kagami is about to protest when he realizes he’d been meaning to wash those, so it doesn’t really matter that Kuroko’s mutt is rolling around in them anyway.

Absently, he wonders where the panic and fear he’d used to feel whenever he was close the dog had gone. Back in America, Alex and Tatsuya had tried to convince him to actually get a puppy, because some _expert_ or whatever had apparently said it was the fastest way to get rid of his phobia. Naturally, that had never happened, but right now Kagami’s starting to think that perhaps that old man wasn’t completely off the mark after all.

Kuroko sneezes, and Kagami is promptly pulled back to reality. Right. Soaked. They need towels and clean clothes. Kagami removes his shirt and jacket, and heads for his bedroom, knowing Kuroko will follow him.

“I don’t think I have anything that fits you,” he notes more to himself than Kuroko, all while he tries to ignore how his heart takes a little leap by the thought of Kuroko donning something of _his_. Something that’s big and roomy on the lithe body, and will make him look even _smaller_. He swallows. Right. Not thinking about that. At all.

“It’ll just have to do. I can’t wear these clothes, Kagami-kun.” As if his body wanted to prove a point, Kuroko sneezes again.

“Man, you’re gonna catch a cold. Hold on.”

Kagami moves over to his closet where he crouches down and dives in. Kuroko watches him for a brief moment, feeling his skin tingle as he shivers. It really had been a dumb idea to go to the basketball court without checking the weather forecast, and even dumber mistake to not bring umbrellas just in case. Kuroko makes a mental note to never let this happen again. Ever.

Not that he’s particularly displeased with the situation. Frankly, it’s a bit cute whenever Kagami frets over him.

Said teen throws him a towel, and Kuroko starts drying up his hair. It’s quiet and nice in the apartment, no sounds but the ones coming from the teardrops banging against the windows. Alex had gone home to America a month ago, and Kuroko had started spending a lot of time at Kagami’s apartment, more than usual actually. To be honest, it is actually kind of strange that there isn’t a single piece of clothing that belongs to him in this apartment since he’a slept over so many nights recently.

Then again, he had always been — and probably always will be — a bit of a neat freak. He supposes he is too polite, even towards Kagami, to ever leave something like clothes lying around.

He lets the towel hang on his head — his hair is probably not completely dry yet — as he subconsciously starts to strip. He doesn’t realize that Kagami might not have expected it before he hears the redhead splutters: “what are you _doing_?” to his face.

“As I said, I can’t wear these clothes, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sends him a deadpanned look. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

They share locker rooms, after all. Kagami has seen him strip down to his boxers on numerous occasions. The power-forward lets out a “ _geez_ ” (because clearly he can’t argue with that one) as he stands up and grabs for the towel Kuroko has thrown over his head; he starts to rub it gently. There’s a blush on each of his cheeks that Kuroko actually wants to see spreading all over his face, because it’s just that adorable, but instead he stands still as Kagami makes sure his hair gets dry enough.

When did they start acting this way? Kuroko wonders silently. Sharing food, drinks… _time_. Actually so much time that their coach had approached them and asked if they really managed to get some homework done, in which Kuroko had replied that Kagami actually got more done with him _there_ than on his own.

It’s nice though. He likes it. Just like Kagami does, he can tell. Kuroko just hadn’t expected to fall for Kagami this fast, if at all, but the tension between them has been there for the last two weeks, neither knowing whether to act on it or not. It’s both frustrating and comforting, because on one hand they haven’t really _talked_ about it yet, which kind of doesn’t make them have to admit anything, but on the other hand… there are certain things Kuroko has realized that makes him _want_ to admit to it after all.

Kagami being so much taller than him means the other teen’s muscled chest is right in front of his own flushed face, and the sudden need to wrap his arms around his classmate to nuzzle into his skin feels more than a little overwhelming. He swears he can hear Kagami’s heartbeat. It’s fast, yet comforting.

Kuroko has to swallow, but continues to look up at Kagami until the redhead decides he’s done and lowers his hands. They never make it past Kuroko’s shoulders, however. They linger there, and despite the fact that Kagami hasn’t even dried his own hair or changed out of his soaked pants and socks, he’s much warmer than Kuroko himself.

Neither knows how long they simply stare at each other. Although Kuroko is not too proud to admit that Kagami’s blushing, embarrassed face is adorable beyond words, the intensity and passionate side of his teammate makes his heart pick up speed on a completely different level. It’s almost like he forgets to breathe.

Kagami’s face is closer than it was before. Kuroko has only a millisecond to realize what is happening, before he feels Kagami’s lips on his mouth, gently, cautiously pressing on. Kuroko’s eyes flutter shut as he returns it, his pulse all up in his ears, and his hands shaking so much he has to grab for Kagami’s arms to make them stop. It’s… wet, but soft, and probably a little sloppier than first intended.

He can tell Kagami’s nervous, and he can’t really blame him, because now— well, shit they are _actually_ admitting it, aren’t they?

How far they’ve fallen, and how much they want.

Somehow, Kuroko can’t see himself regretting this though.

They pull away briefly, but Kuroko moves right in again, his hold around Kagami tightening and his lips moving almost roughly over the redhead’s once more. It’s still wet, but it’s way more addictive than he first thought it would be. It causes slight tingles in his chest, his stomach flutters, and it leaves him feeling warm, despite not having actually changed yet. Who knew kissing would be better than cocoa?

When they pull away next, Kuroko doesn’t initiate another kiss, but instead buries his face against Kagami’s chest, embracing him close, taking in his scent, which right now is a mix of sweat, rain and that cologne Alex gave him for his birthday. What he enjoys most, however, is being able to hear his best friend’s beating heart even clearer.

The moment is broken when Kagami sneezes, and despite its inconvenience Kuroko has to break a small smile. “Kagami-kun needs to change too. You’re not immune to the cold anymore than I am.”

“Y-yeah, r-right, just gimme a sec.”

Kagami’s aware he’s blushing again, this time probably ten times worse than before, when he crouches down to bring out a shirt and a couple of shorts that he hands to Kuroko. “They’re the smallest pair I have, and you can tie the shorts so they won’t slip off,” he says softly, and Kuroko nods as a response.

Kagami keeps his head firmly turned towards the closet as he hears Kuroko change behind him. To distract himself from wandering thoughts, he starts drying up his hair, having realized he was dripping all over the floor.

It takes a couple of minutes, but soon their hair is no longer dripping and their wet clothes are in the bathroom to dry. Kagami feels like a creep, if only for the mere reason that watching Kuroko walking around with _his_ shirt on satisfies him even more than he first thought it would. Especially when it sometimes slides down Kuroko’s shoulders, and Kagami is suddenly aware just how different their sizes are, and the fact that he likes it. A _lot_.

He’s in the middle of making them supper when he actually notices Kuroko approaching. Either he’s getting better at sensing their phantom player or Kuroko’s just getting more visible to him in particular.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hm— _woah_!?” Kagami glances behind his shoulder just in time to see Kuroko bury his face against his back, arms wrapping tightly around his waist in the process. The redhead can’t do anything but swallow as he mumbles: “Y-yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what, idiot?” He then continues quietly but without spite. His voice is fond as he places his bigger hand over Kuroko’s where they come together around his waist.

“Just because.”

“You’re so weird. And embarrassing.”

“You’re smiling though.”

Kagami’s fully aware of that. Like anyone can blame him though. He kind of has to wonder why they’ve been putting this off when they’ve been fully aware what they actually feel for at least a couple of weeks. This is sort of a nice, natural progression though, so maybe they don’t need a big-ass love confession. Maybe they just need to do more of this, continue to stick together and learn.

He supposes he can work with that.

Eagerly work with it, actually.

It’s not the first time they sleep in the same bed, but it’s the first time they’re both stripped down to nothing but boxers. It’s the first time Kagami winds his arms Kuroko to pull him close, and the first time Kuroko keeps one hand on Kagami’s cheek, and the other behind his own head so he can just _look_ at him, trace his fingers over his — well, _boyfriend’s_ features.

They talk for a long time. About basketball, about school, about Kagami’s parents and Kuroko’s parents, casual things they re-discuss from before. Kuroko also tells him a little about his Teiko days, mostly because Kagami is curious and any blackmail he can get on any of the annoying miracles will satisfy him to no end.

He especially gets a good laugh when Kuroko tells him about the time Aomine put pink hair-dye in Kise’s conditioner, so the model had to show up to school looking like Momoi’s twin brother. Kuroko realizes then how much he enjoys Kagami’s laugh. It’s like a soft rumble that builds up, and then comes out in pleasant waves.

Neither realizes they’ve fallen asleep until the sun peeks through Kagami’s curtains and Kuroko wakes up to tanned, warm skin, and a chain with a ring in it. Apparently, Kagami had forgotten to remove that yesterday. Frankly, Kuroko cannot recall how many times he’s told him not to fall asleep with a chain around his neck seeing as it’s not exactly safe, but luckily, his boyfriend hasn’t choked himself to death, so he suppose it’s all okay.

In fact, everything is _better_ than okay.

It’s warm and comfortable, and the butterflies in his stomach are still there, flapping around.

Kuroko’s never been happier.

“Kagami-kun…” he pokes the redhead’s nose, and watches in amusement as it scrunches up in response.

“Whaaat?” Kagami grumbles sleepily, voice almost slurred.

“I’m hungry.”

As if a cue they can hear Nigou scratch on the door. The dog then barks, and Kagami cracks one eye open while he growls. “You guys are going to be the death of me, I swear,” he sighs. But he can’t really complain. He signed up for this after all, and he plans to stick it through. It’s a small prize to pay.


End file.
